


Sam?

by Ghostoftheglade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Angels, Cute Kids, Dragons, Monsters, OC's - Freeform, Other, Wings, chuck - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostoftheglade/pseuds/Ghostoftheglade
Summary: "Sammy?!" I heard Dean yell as he ran towards my room; he flung the door open, pistol in hand just to not see me standing in front of him.





	Sam?

Sam sighed heavily and laid down on his bed, no; the bunker's bed it's not his; it's work and work only he thought dejectedly. Sam never really felt like he fit in anywhere; not even in his own family with Dean and Cas but he'd never admit it to them. It's not their fault he feels this way and he'd feel awful if they ever did find out; so it's his dirty little secret swept under the proverbial rug with all the other secrets he never wanted Dean to find out. These things had been exactly what Lucifer had used against Sam in the cage; his memories, his fears, his secrets, every other little thing he'd ever regretted in his life, and then there was Gabriel. Sam really had enjoyed that little ball of pure happy energy that could kill him without so much as a thought; and Lucifer saw that, and Micheal had too, it was the fuel beneath the fire they used to tear his mind apart piece by piece, he loved Gabriel but if you asked Sam he'd never admit it, that was the one thing he never needed to get out anywhere but his head. Sam looked down at the plain almost humble worn down floor and sighed yet again; he needed to stop thinking about the cage, and he needed to stop thinking in third person, it was giving him a headache. I laid down on the bed and passed out instantly expecting dreamless bliss as always but instead, I had a nightmare about the cage, for the first time in years, why now? I woke up with a start as Lucifer tortured an illusion of Gabriel as I begged him to stop, but he never did. It was dark in my room as I pulled my thoughts together; looking into the mirror directly across my bed to see Chuck? "WHat ARe yoU DoING In MY RoOM?" I yelled quietly as I pulled Ruby's knife from under my pillow holding it to his throat even though I knew it'd have no effect on him. "Calm down my child, I am here to give you a choice." He spoke in a calm patient manner, similar to rain beating gently on a tin roof. "Fine! What do you want?" I asked rudely because I was very tired. "You are going to die, and your soul will be obliterated when you do. You see Sam, your stint in the cage hacked your soul beyond recognition, and now it is ripping itself apart in its own confusion, you will never come back, you will just simply cease to be; or you could allow me to attempt to fix it, but I must warn you, you may not look or act exactly the same as you do now, it will be a challenge for you to make a transition like this, but I would not offer it if I did not think you could handle it. Consider this a thank you card for all you have done for me and my little slice of paradise that is earth; do you wish for me to explain the process, or not?" "I guess explain it." I said hesitantly. "You will lay down and I will take your soul and infuse it with grace, it will be very young and hard to control but let it have what it wants, it is merely a baby compared to you, and it has different needs. I will put you to sleep for the process you should awaken once it is over; once you awaken I will be sending two angels to guide you and help you learn to control this newfound power, one angel you know, one you do not. Do you want me to do this, or do you wish to disappear forever?" He stated softly almost as if having to do this to me broke his heart. "I'll do it." I said to him. "Good, lay down on your bed, I will put you to sleep." I laid down and instantly fell into a deep blackness or sleep. Chuck looked down on the beaten sick almost dead man with so much love and care, this man had sacrificed so much for his creations. He smiled as he gently extracted the little shreds of Sam's soul that were left and frowned he certainly thought there would be more soul left, the change is going to be far greater than he had anticipated; he sighed for the fact that he knew his sons had done this, they had broken this poor man down so much he couldn't even recognize himself. Chuck carefully injected the grace into the huge spaces between the three little shards of soul that were left grimacing at how much was needed to complete the task. He smiled at the gentle pure soul curling and swirling in front of him, filled with pride for his newest son Sam. Chuck smiled softly when the realization dawned on him, he couldn't trust two archangels with Sam, he was going to be far too strong; lucky for him however he knew of a fledgling that is more powerful than Sam will grow to be, but just barely. He grimaced again; he knew how much that poor child had gone through because of Micheal, and how little she knew of herself and her own potential, but she'll know more than Sam does now; she knows how to control herself and that is the most valuable skill she could ever have. He sighed softly and left, as a small swish of wind was his only parting song to Samuel. I woke up to a bright light streaming from nowhere, colors I had never seen before intruded my vision causing my head to hurt, I jumped down gently from the bed and shuffled towards the door, looking at the mirror hung on it as I reached up for the doorknob. Wait up? Why are my hands so tiny? Why am I so tiny? Oh no... The scream that protruded from my mouth as I looked in that mirror didn't sound like mine, it was high pitched and incredibly ringy? I sounded almost like an angels... uh oh, It sounded almost exactly like that of the true angels voice and a three year olds screams. "Sammy?!" Dean yelled as I heard him run towards my room; he flung the door open pistol in hand just to not see me standing in front of him. "Sam!" He yelled again. "Look down." I replied tiredly despite not feeling tired at all. Dean looked down slowly to see a three year old Sam standing directly in front of him. "Sam? Is- Are you-? What happened?" He asked dumbly. "Chuck visited, told me if he didn't do this I was going to die; he's sending two angels one I know and one I don't to keep an eye on me, and I guess I'm a baby angel now or something like that." Dean looked annoyed but didn't say anything until he called for Cas who promptly showed up with the trademark flap of wings. "What's wrong Dean?" He spoke in his deep weird voice. I looked up at Cas to notice two huge raven black wings surrounding him in a halo of black which surprisingly really suited him. "Wooooaaaaaahhhhh." I gaped at him he looked down quickly at me before freaking out and dragging dean out into his room. I sighed and walked out of the room with only a really really big shirt on; into the kitchen, where I quickly climbed onto the counter using chairs and brewed myself coffee. I sat there on the counter drinking coffee for (What felt like) hours before they walked into the kitchen. "No! No coffee for children Samuel!" Cas yelled at me. "What! Why, because I'm small now? If I had a choice in the matter I would've stayed the same size and age but I didn't have a choice Cas, I was gonna stop existing! So let me drink my coffee, and continue on with my terrible day please." He looked shocked, evidently he thought I had been reduced to just a three year old child, but I hadn't; I am a strong independent little man! I sighed quietly as I sat on the counter sipping away at my coffee in silence, it didn't taste as good as I remembered it tasting before I became a child, it's bitter and disgusting but you know what, I'm gonna finish it and pretends it's not gross just to prove a point; Cas and Dean stood off to the side having a quiet conversation that I could hear perfectly; it was strange now, everything was louder and brighter and just so different. I had almost gotten lost in thought when I heard a huge thump come from the library in the bunker, Cas seemed indifferent to it; in fact he didn't even seem to notice it at all. I climbed down from the counter carefully and slowly walked towards the library without being seen by Dean or Cas who were now having an intense stare off thing; I entered the library not noticing anything awry until I walked past the first bookshelf, there in all his tangled up glory was the one man I never ever thought I'd see again; covered in books and stuck in the bookshelf itself was Gabriel. "Gabriel?!" I exclaimed quietly, his head snapped up to look at me. "Sam!?! Wait are you Sam? Never mind, I'd know you anywhere kiddo! So why are you soooooo uh pint sized now? Also, where the hell is that power coming from; it's almost suffocating?" He asked with a small smirk. "Your uh dad showed up last night and said my soul was in shreds blah blah blah I gotta fix it or something and I said yes and I woke up like this and I think you're supposed to help me because I am so confused and he said he'd be sending people to help me." I explained quickly, not realizing how stressed I was until I said it all out loud to the man; I sighed to try to calm down as I felt a pressure from next to me almost like a force pushing me back but not physically. "Kid, stop pushing it so far away from you, you might hurt yourself; I know you're probably stressed but pushing your newly given grace away from you isn't going to help anything." He said seriously, then carefully extracted himself from the bookshelf; I blushed a bit, not realizing I had been pushing it on him, that must be inappropriate or something. "Am I uhhh did he make me uhhh-" I started before I was interrupted, "Are you a baby angel now? Yes, and archangel to be precise, seems Lucifer really did some damage for you to need that much to repair your soul. Crap kid, I didn't know you were hurting like that; it must have been awful." He said softly.

I was gonna say something else to him before a knock on the bunker door prevented it; Gabriel got up silently, stalking towards the door, even from here with all of the wards in place in the bunker I could feel the pressure from whoever it was at the door like a punch in the stomach; it felt like it sucked all the air from my lungs even though I was still breathing, I decided to follow Gabriel. We walked past the kitchen where Dean and Cas were still staring each other down, if I didn't know them better I would say they were just having an intense staring contest, I almost laughed at the idea. We got to the door almost too quickly, a feeling of dread seeping through my body into my bones where it rested leaving me feeling jittery and anxious but also excited like a child on Christmas morning. Gabriel slowly opened the door; in the time it took I could've eaten popcorn and watched all of the Jurassic park movies at least that's what it felt like. He opened the door to a girl who looked maybe seven or eight years old; she was covered in blood and gashes looking like she just came from being tortured, her wings were stained red and matted with blood, all eight of them bent at awkward angles that looked incredibly painful, some places the bone had broken the skin and the rest of the wing hung limp looking defeated, and she was still bleeding; she was also missing her left eye, she looked at Gabriel then at me, her entire body shaking with fear and exhaustion, as she collapsed to the ground in front of the door hardly breathing. Gabriel looked about ready to throw up, and I didn't feel much better to be honest.

It had been hours, Gabriel had mostly cleaned her up, leaving her clothing and wings alone. I sat quietly next to the bed in the spare room that she had been lying on since Gabriel dragged her in here; she still looked bad, I'm more afraid of her never waking up than what she'll do if she does manage to wake up. Gabe wandered into the room and sat down in a chair snapped up out of nowhere and then poofed up some surgical supplies, sterilizing and sewing up the gashes on her face and arms; still leaving her clothes alone. The second each gash was sewed it slowly began to heal sluggishly like molasses pouring from the bottle as each wound began to close. "Who is she?" I asked him quietly. "I have no idea kiddo, let's just hope she's not against us when she wakes up, I've never seen someone with eight of 'em before. She has to be a hybrid; Dad would never make one this powerful." He replied quietly as he sewed up the final gash that was visible on her arm. "What do you mean? Just how powerful is she compared to you or Michael?" At the mention of the name Michael she bolted up in her bed, wide awake and terrified; Gabriel began to get visibly nervous. She jumped backwards off the bed and backed up into the wall, a sickening crunch sounding as her top left wing bent backwards against the wall, she sprang forwards off the wall looking more alarmed than before, holding her hands in front of her almost as a surrender. The look of pain on her face as she slowly backed against the wall again, this time the top left made a loud pop and hung limp from her back having been dislocated; she slowly fell forwards onto the bed before she hit the ground once more, sobbing from the pain. "Pl-lea-sssee, k-ill m-eee." She whispered between sobs. Gabriel edged around the bad slowly as he approached her gently touching her arm. "What's your name kid?" He said in a voice Sam had never heard before, it sounded so loving and concerned. "N-name? No-t any-anym-more, no na-me, Br-ro-ken, k-ill m-me, u-sel-ess." He looked scared, he really seemed to care for this little girl for some reason, maybe he knew her a long time ago but can't remember her? I don't know. "Can I fix these?" He asked her gesturing to her wings. "n-ooo h-hurt m-eee p-p-ple-ase n-oo m-ore h-urt me p-please!" She was hysterical, sobbing into the floor; it was hard not to feel bad for this kid, Gabriel looked shocked for a second then began to try to calm her down, rubbing her hand and whispering small promises to help her feel better. "Can I please try to fix them? I'll try to make sure it doesn't hurt?" His tone was extremely gentle and quiet. "No h-hurt?" She asked quietly. "I won't hurt you kid." "O-kay Gab-ri-el." She replied softly, he was obviously taken aback, how did she know his name? They had never said it to her out loud. But he quickly composed himself and slowly began fixing and cleaning her wings keeping her sedated as he snapped the bones into places, sewing up damaged skin; putting splints on the broken sections, and finally relocating and fixing her top left wing until they finally looked like wings instead of a tangle or blood and gore stuck to a little kid. Turns out her wings were pink and on each feather was a deep blue edge fading into a bubblegum pink, there were stripes of black with white dots that looked strangely like stars, and gold stripes almost similar to the deep gold of Gabriel's wings, which spread out confidently behind him, almost like trophy's that he was proud of or a symbol of his true power given by his father to shock and awe onlookers as they noticed the giant gorgeous wings spread out like molten gold against the blue of the sky. He backed off of the kid a bit, and she slowly stirred before moving to get up; looking behind her not at Gabriel or Sam, but at her wings; she seemed shocked that it was already done, and smiled weakly before sitting and facing us. "So kiddo, what's your name?" "I go by Julianna or Rosie, from dimension qwerty2567.32y in the andromeniasylexus section of the multiverse, but either name works." She said in a quiet voice, much different than before, less scared and less hurt; I never would've guessed she was the same person. "Did dad create you Rosie?" Gabriel asked quietly. "No, I wasn't created I was born." She replied steadily. "Born? With eight wings I don't even begin to have an idea of whose child you might even be; do you know your parents?" He inquired. "Yes, Micheal and I think his name started with an L uhh lucius? Luci? I can't quite remember." "Lucifer?!" Gabriel exclaimed obviously amused. "Yes! That's it; Lucifer my father and Micheal my torturer." She replied slowly.

"I did however meet your father Gabriel, he said we are here to protect Samuel Winchester at all costs; we must train him and teach him all that we can so he can function outside of the Bunker and in; you were sent because he knows you and is comfortable with you and you are excellent with fledglings, I was sent because I am powerful enough to fully contain and control any possible out burst that may come forth from the child. I am here also because I too have much to learn Gabriel, and you once knew me as I know you now; it is rare for me to trust anyone Gabriel, but I do trust you; and once my wings are repaired I need you to teach me how to fly, as you are the only being in existence fast enough to do so." Julianna explained. "So you're here to help Sam? But you're so young! You also have to wait for those wings to heal; it will probably takes months judging by the state they were in and the amount of grace you have at the moment." He replied. She gave him a bitch face as her wings began to glow a deep forest green, she smirked at him as it covered her whole body then quickly her body shape began to melt and become taller until she finally stopped glowing; her wings were no longer wrapped, and looked gorgeous as they were held high around her framing her entire body, she now looked to be about twenty with long curly pink hair littered with the occasional black or white stripe of hair, a AC/DC t-shirt on cut off above her stomach, and tight ripped skinny jeans on; she was drop dead gorgeous and completely healed despite all the scars littering her body from past encounters. "So this is what you actually look like?" Gabriel asked slowly. "No, I have no one true appearance; this is one of my favorites however. I have no vessel so really I am whatever I want you to see, or whatever you choose to see. The only being who has ever witnessed my true face was my twin sister Valentine, but she's gone. She has been for a long time." She looked so sad. "What happened to her?" I asked her quietly. "Oh! Excuse me I hadn't even noticed you were here! I apologize, I am Julianna but you can call me Rosie, are you Samuel?" She asked quickly. "Hello Rosie, it's Sam and yes; what happened to your sister?" "Oh, I shouldn't say, you're s young, and it truly is awful; Valentine was killed by Micheal, he was trying to kill me and he killed her by mistake; after all you can't kill death can you?" She replied quietly when suddenly a reaper showed up. "Oh! Do excuse me I have to go!" She said hastily as what looked like a portal appeared beside her "Bye; I'll be back to help out soon boys!" She finished as she turned back into a child who then stepped into the portal and vanished.

"What just happened?" I asked Gabriel confused. "I have no idea kiddo, let's just hope that because dad chose her to help that she isn't evil, because she literally can't die; but by simply thinking about someone she could kill them." He replied looking paler than before. "What do you mean? How do you know that?" I asked scared. "I know because I remember her Sam, She was scary even more then, as a young child right after her sister died. She turned dark Sam; she got so angry they started to call her the angel of death because everywhere she flew, a thick fog followed it killed and twisted any angel caught in it, turning them into something beyond recognition monsters hollow shells of what might've been Sam, if it weren't for Micheal we would've all been dead a long time ago, when she comes back don't ask her about her past, no more questions about her sister and be careful around her, she can and probably will kill us all if we aren't careful she will destroy us all." Just as Gabriel finished talking we heard a loud bump sound from behind us, she was standing there looking at Gabriel like he'd shot her, she had dropped a huge basket filled with board games, candies, and snacks on the floor. "Julianna?" I spoke up quietly, as she ran past us out of the room. "Nice one Gabriel. I'm gonna go find her, don't follow me." "Sa-" I ran out of the room, following the sound of her footsteps and the sudden wing beats punctuated with gasps of pain, then finally the closing of a door. I found the door, and quietly opened it. She was sitting in the corner, nursing a newly re-broken wing and crying almost silently. "Rosie? A-are you okay?" I asked gently, she didn't reply. I walked over and sat down next to her, "Aren't you scared I'm gonna hurt you; you heard the lies about me, about how I'm some horrible monster but that's not what happened. I just wish that stupid story would go away, it's not true it never was." She said sobbing. "What really happened? If you don't mind me asking of course." I asked softly. "Micheal killed my sister, and tried to kill me about five hundred years ago, he tried a spell so powerful that it wiped out a good quarter of heavens population, so many people died that day. He wanted me dead because of Lucifer, about three hundred years before he decimated thousands of angels Lucifer had been let out for a while due to 'good behavior' but everyone knew Micheal just missed him, Lucifer was only home for a few days however; just long enough to create children. He was soon sent back to the cage, and Micheal soon had two children both little girls and he loved them dearly but after a few years love began to cripple and degrade into hatred and resentment as we were a constant reminder that he could never truly have Lucifer, and he dedicated his time waiting for Lucifer to rise trying to kill the only things that were constantly causing him pain, us. Very few in heaven knew of me and Valentine, and the few who did got quickly turned against us with Naomi's help; simple stabbing turned to elaborate painful torture quickly after he killed his favorite daughter, Valentine; after that the torture got steadily worse day to day. Time moves much quicker in heaven, so what is four hundred years here is hundreds of thousands up there; but as the time for Lucifer to rise drew nearer Micheal stopped showing up as often, and soon enough I was able to escape; but life in the human world was no better, I had landed in London and gotten taken hostage almost immediately by the British men of letters, whom promptly began torturing me with holy fire and wing breaking for information that I never had, until I was brought to my grandfather, telling me to help you and finally leaving me at your door. So that's my real story kid, and if Gabriel is going to treat me like a nuclear weapon about to explode I am afraid I will have to leave, and I am incredibly sorry if that ever does happen, and if I do have to leave, call for me if you need help, or someone to talk to who'll believe you, because Gabriel definitely won't." She replied calming down some. "Now let's go play some board games with your brother and his boyfriend alright?" She finished. "Yeah, that'd be nice, let's go play some board games." I replied walking with her to the kitchen, this is going to be interesting she seems nice enough though, for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own supernatural or any characters or stuff blah blah blah (I really don't but I'm too tired to write out a full disclosure notice.)
> 
> The word bed looks like a bed, who else noticed this? Also I know the chapter isn't great my original (The good copy) was deleted, this is similar but worse sorry! Also Sam pokes fun at Cas a little but it's just like a brotherly thing ya know? I really do enjoy Cas in the show. Also I'm not adding Mary or John because they're terrible people and parents, sorry! Love you guys, have a great day/night! :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably bad, it is not my first fanfiction I'm just not great at this.


End file.
